ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Awahondo
Hundred Fists DEFINITELY does not only use HF after 4-5 double claws. Had it use it after 1 double claw twice in a row to me. wiped both times. this thing is ridiculous. Maletarugilgamesh 01:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) concur with above - when I got it down to 3%, it used Hundred Fists after only ONE double claw when I was fighting it. Editing front page to reflect this. Luckily did get blue proc and both drops 1/1. --Hi-chu 00:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've killed this 5 times and it has HF'd anywhere from 1-4 times during a fight. sometimes after 4-5 double claws, sometimes after 1. Reinah Wow, that's very strange, out of 5 different solos It's only been able to use HF twice on me and it was always after 4-5 claws, i'm guessing it has a very very very very small chance to use it if it uses it once? Maybe from 1~5 uses the more times it has to use Double Claws the more of a chance of it being able to use it becomes greater and you were just unlucky... not really sure but from my general experience, it never used it once after 1 claw for me. Subtle Blow helps a lot to prevent TP usage a lot. --Xynthios 14:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Killed this today THF90 THF86 BRD85 RDM87 1 Thf died 2nd tanked it well till weakness wore then went faster with other thf. Skillchains used Shark Bite/Mandalic Stab used Hundred Fists at 15% that about it....all other abilitys were absorbed by shadows. Angr Harpe Drop 1/1 Solo Testimonials *Just solod this as 99BST/DNC easily with GooeyGerard. DG, MC, and V. Popped Pet food 3-4 times and the fight took maybe 10-15 minutes; I wasn't watching clock. Probably would have been faster with FFalcor. I was able to fight with my pat the whole time. The only danger is Spinning top, but if you have regen it isn't much of an issue, it was average about 200-300 DMG. Used FFalcor on attempts afterward, was faster and didnt need any pet food. :--User:Dawntreader-Fenrir *99BST/DNC with Caring Kiyomaro. Let Kiyomaro fight alone and you'll need 1, maybe 2 pet foods. Fight with Kiyomaro and you're good so long as you start off with full HP and Zealous Snort. There's no real danger in this fight if you pay attention.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:51, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd on PUP99/DNC with Valoredge using DG, RR, and GH atmas. The key to this fight is counter. I used Galvanizer and two Thunder maneuvers at all times. It is a fairly challenging fight for PUP depending on your luck, and might be easier using PUP/NIN with Soulsoother. The whole fight took 13 minutes this way. --Nusayb (talk) 07:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Solo on 90NIN/DNC. VV, Sanguine Scythe, Cloak and Dagger. Took about 45 minutes. Full evasion set and yonin. Not incredibly accurate but hits hard when it gets through. It did not use hundred fists at all, it used double claw and spinning top mostly. --Almaa 07:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *Almost trivial solo by DNC90/NIN45 using Fan Dance and evasion + subtle blow gear. He hardly hit me and hardly did any TP moves, so it was mostly easy. I say almost trivial solo because of one thing: Hundred Fists. If you survive it, you win. --User:Asymptotic :Oh, I should add that in a Solo/Duo situation I only ever saw him use Hundred Fists once. However, at one point my party stopped killing Spectators and joined me, and he used it twice, once around 60% and once around 5%. I guess it's also notable that he has pretty high defense and a considerably high HP. Still no dagger, and its name makes me think of Lady Gaga. :Don't drop my knife, don't drop my knife :Awahando... :0/6 :--User:Asymptotic *^Omgosh I was just thinking that. --Eremes 15:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) *Be VERY prepared if you want to solo as DNC90/NIN45, this is not for the casual not-fully merited or geared DNC to attempt. With full evasion merits, Evasion skill+17 and Evasion+76 Sutble Blow+12 in my eva set this thing was still fairly accurate stripping my shadows quickly (Needed to cast both Ni and Ichi as soon as timers were up in 26% haste gear) You have to be very careful with swapping shadows, do not be caught with shadows down or this thing will pummel you very quickly. It attacks fast and hits for 300~400 a pop and spinning top will more often than not dispel your fan dance. I used Atma of the Gnarled Horn, Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Sand Emperor and it took ~20 minutes to kill. It has some really weird defense, sometimes I'd hit for 0~5 and then sometimes for 100. It did use hundred fists after only ONE double claw when it was near death but I managed to take it out before it returned the favor :P --Hi-chu 00:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable with SMN and Atma of the Ducal Guard. Didn't ever need to resummon. --Tarage 01:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) * ^ Did they change Atma of the Ducal Guard for SMN cause i just tried this with Ducal Guard and Atma of the Lion and it tore through my Avatars in 8-10 hits (160-180 a hit) --User:Toshironikko 10:21, April 25, 2011 *Agree with Toshironikko, even with Atma of the Ducal Guard, you simply cannot solo on a single pet without a resummon. Mob will eat pet in no time at all. Either they changed something or Tarage is way off. Kathious *Solo'd this tonight 90SMN/SCH using Atma of the Ducal Guard. As far as not needing to resummon, i used Atma of the Mounted Champion and Atma of Vicissitude as well, Summons were extremely durable, lasting for a few minutes, but i did have to resummon about 10 times, switching to Shiva for H.Strike and Ice Spikes, which helped keep his damage down a bit with Para and to sneak some more damage in. Took about 40mins orso. If User:Tarage didn't have to resummon, i assume he did this before they Nerfed Ducal Guard (100% PDT on Avatars to 90%PDT) If i were to have had a LOT of Dawn Mulsum, I would think i could have done the same with that Atma setup. Mana was not an issue with temps, Sublim and my gear.(AF3+2 Head, Chest, +1 gloves and boots, Evokers Ring, NQ Ice Staff.) --Symari 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd on Summoner with Atma of the Ducal Guard, Atma of the Razed Ruins, and Atma of Vicissitude. It is possible, but takes a long time, ~40 minutes, and have to resummon every 2 minutes or so. Not a fun solo, but doable. Kathious *Soloed with great difficulty as THF/NIN90 using Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Gnarled Horn and Atma of the Mounted Champion, tanked in full evasion gear, it is quite accurate because it stripped my shadows very quickly at times, other times it couldn't hit me much. I don't think what the article says about Hundred Fists is true, since this whole fight it NEVER used HF once, even after using 3 Double Claw in a row, never really used it all that much, used mostly Spinning Top, Filamented Hold and Grapple. (which is a very potent slow, had to counter it with meds) :Took around 36 minutes to kill, it seemed rather evasive at times too, making it difficult to kill it quicker, dropped only Caller's Earring. Subtle Blow is the key to fighting this. Update: He only seems to use Hundred Fists after using Double Claw more than 3 times. It never used it using 2. Update #2: Soloed it a second time with the same strategy, I would recommend anyone attempting to solo this to gear mainly for Subtle Blow and evasion, also bring some HP healing/status healing meds such as potions and Catholicon or Vicar's Drink incase it uses Filamented Hold. Procced red at the start with Cyclone, it NEVER used Hundred Fists once again, I think maybe I'm just getting lucky but I can say for certain it will never use Hundred Fists if it does Double Claw only once or twice, but maybe if it does it more than 3 times. Dropped Atma of the Persistent Predator and Angr Harpe. (YAY!) Going to edit the main article a lot to make my findings clear. Second solo took about 27 minutes.--Xynthios 14:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) * Easy Solo as 90NIN/45WAR - Needed Ki so subbed WAR for a better chance. Used RR, Siren Shadow and Sand Emperor. I think with just 1 eva atma + GH would suffice if you have capped EVA, great Eva gear and capped Ninjutsu w/ some Ninjutsu gear (Will resist a lot if you don't). Make sure Kurayami, Hojo, Yurin and Myoshu are on at all times. He TP'd only 3 times throughout the fight, making it very easy (didn't 2hr). Used Stalwarts, Red Curry Bun and spammed Berserk/Warcry to make the fight go faster. Killed less then 22 minutes (Kannagi helped makin it go quick). Got Ki w/ Ei lol..--Zadeel 22:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) =Lowman Testimonials= *'Attempted' this last night, just because it was there as we ran past. NIN85, THF90, RDM90, SCH90. It's not such a bad fight for the most part, until he spams Double Claw 5 times in 10 seconds, then proceeds to Hundred Fists. Used HF at least twice, once around 25%, then again at 5%, which we were unprepared for. Killed our THF, wiped my shadows to hit me for 480, 500, then Grapple for 1200, killed our RDM and SCH, THF and I both RR'd and got it to 1% before it ate us again. Quite frustrating. - Vorinia 10:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *Hits much too hard to make low man pet burn feasible. Avatars last only 5-6 hits if your lucky. Mayoyama of Shiva *4 manned it with PLD RNG WHM and RDM - our time ran out and we had to get more X3 The key item and atma didn't drop but went 1/1 on the knife ^.^ Glockfox 00:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Trio'd this last night with THF/NIN tanking, BLU/THF on DD and hate control, and WHM/BLM. Used fanatic's during first Hundred Fists and PD for second hundred fists. Fight took about 10 minutes. THF had 400+ evasion skill with gear. Not too bad of a fight. --Alex Duncan 18:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Beanrod (Ifrit) *I had a very different experience with this NM than others. Tried to do it as THF + RDM. First 2 TP moves it used were a string of 5 double claws, which werent that bad, but I was not prepared for 2 hundred fists in a row. I would say the best bet here is luck. And lots of evasion. Maletarugilgamesh 00:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound like a dick, but is there some reason why people are not kiting this during Hundred Fists? It seems like common sense just to find one of the hundred snow mounds around his pop and just kite him around that until it's done... You don't even have to disengage.--Billzey 23:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Soloed on 90THF/NIN with RR/apoc/cloak and dagger atma 2/5 +2 (feet,body). Wasn't accurate at all, didn't even have to use eva gear. Used a few meds (lucid potion I and II and a catholicon to erase slow.) If he uses HF, flee and kite for a bit, that's all really. Gheniji of leviathan Duo'ed BST + SMN several times. BST used his sheep but the ladybug probably would have been more appropriate. The thing that I'll say about this fight is that it is very random. You might get one Hundred Fists the entire fight, or not. Or you might get five, like we did once. We won every time but I had to kite with avatars quite a bit after Nazuna was blasted with Hundred Fists plus TP spam. He has a boatload of health and pretty good defense, you definitely need a duo for BST or SMN unless you are very lucky or very skilled. The testimonial above on SMN was before the pet PDT cap was lowered. --Nusayb 09:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Trio 90 thf, 90 war, 76 whm. war was only there for red proc. C&D/RR/Sanguine Scythe atma setup. +20 eva skill in gear. never posed a threat. think i got went orange once because something cool was on tv. Donwu 23:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC)